1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage container closures and in particular to a closure for a spouted container having a cover which may be inverted to provide an intermediate spouted dispensing receptacle.
2. The Prior Art
It is a common practice to store materials in bulk in a container with periodic dispensing of portions of the material from the container. For example, in many households, tea leaves or coffee grounds are kept, and are dispensed in relatively small quantities to brew one or a few cups of beverage. Because a measured amount of leaves or grounds is needed for proper proportioning, an intermediate dispensing container is used to measure and transfer the desired quantity from storage to the brewing apparatus. Such intermediate containers have included measuring cups and spoons.
It is known in the prior art to provide containers for granular or liquid materials, such as grounds, detergents or medicaments, with necked cylindrical spouts and caps wherein the cap is removed and inverted to serve as a measuring container. Examples of such closure arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,840,124, 2,842,167 and 3,259,279. It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. D-199,461 to provide a cylindrical dispensing cup which, when inverted, slips over the top and upper extent of a cylindrical, capped bottle.
While known containers may be suitable for pouring and measuring their contents, they have been ill-adapted for being filled with granular or flaky material because of the restricted diameters of their openings. Materials of this consistency are difficult to direct in a concentrated flow without the use of a nozzle or funnel. While this problem may be prevented by using a wide-mouthed container, attempting to pour loose, particulate materials from a wide-mouthed container will usually result in the material pouring over a substantial portion of the container rim and spilling of some material outside the intended receptacle.
Thus, there is a need for a container which is easy to fill, easy to pour from, and which incorporates a closure forming an intermediate receptacle which is also easy to pour from. Furthermore, it is desirable for the receptacle to provide a complete cover for the container.